Soul's Ameliorated: Deleted Scene 18B
by Kirabaros
Summary: Deleted scene from Souls Ameliorated featuring Angela taking vigil over the boys from Sam's view of things.


**Souls Ameliorated: Deleted Scene #18B**

Sam felt his eyes droop as he pulled the covers over his body. He couldn't help but tease Angela about tucking him in since she went motherly on him and Dean. That didn't matter though. She was here even though she could have said no. He knew that she would come. He couldn't explain it but he knew and a small part of him wanted to see if she would.

He thought that he had been hallucinating when he saw her when Meg was riding his ass. He saw his body being moved against her when Meg initially sought her out to kill her and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Hell he shot Dean too but it bothered him that he tried to hurt her. Yet she stayed on his trail and told Bobby what to do and he was free of Meg but she disappeared shortly after that and he thought it was a hallucination until he asked Bobby if she had been there. Now that she was here, all felt right now even though Dean having a nasty cut and a fever wasn't a positive.

Sam turned his head to get a good view of Angela as she went about organizing gear and making sure that the cabin was protected with the salt lines. At one point he saw her pull what looked like a marker out and she started marking the walls but he couldn't see anything. Maybe it was childish but he couldn't help but feel that if he shut his eyes, she would go away. He glanced over at his brother who was sound asleep until he started jabbering in his sleep.

Sam watched as Angela stopped what she was doing and walked over to feel Dean's head with a worried expression. She could say all she want that she was only here because she was asked, at least to Dean, but Sam knew that she came because she wanted to. She could even say that she was doing her job like a doctor but out of the doctors that he and Dean had to see out of necessity, she was more than about duty and he should have tried harder to get her back.

He almost panicked when she disappeared from his line of sight but he willed himself to be still and he waited. She came back eventually after he heard the sounds of ice being shoveled. He was curious as to what she was doing but figured that he didn't want to receive a scolding from her and her bossiness at getting him to go to sleep. He eventually saw what she was doing. She had created ice packs and was now laying them over and next to Dean's body in an attempt to cool him down and it started to work since Dean's mumblings started to die down.

"What am I going to do with you Dean?"

Her question was rhetorical and she didn't expect an answer but Sam was surprised when Dean responded with, "M being nice to my queen."

Angela chuckled. "The real Dean would never call me that."

Sam couldn't resist, "He would if he meant it just not like that." It was lame and it blew his cover.

Angela looked at Sam and said, "I thought I made it clear you were to get some sleep." She gave a bemused smile.

Sam replied, "You did… Mom."

Angela gave a throaty chuckle that sounded like a rumble. "Don't call me that or you'll regret it later." She went over towards the bathroom.

Sam could hear water running and the sounds of something clicking and a door shutting. She was back with a wet towel and she held it out to him. He assumed it was for his throat and it occurred to him that she thought he was awake because of it. His throat was still a bit sore but not as bad as it was before. He couldn't refuse though and took it and put it on his throat. The cool and warmth of the stuff she had him put on earlier worked its stuff on his throat.

Suddenly there was the sound of scraping cloth and Angela appeared with a chair. She put it in between the two beds with the back facing the nightstand in between. She sat in it with her battered book on her lap. Suddenly she began to chuckle.

Sam frowned and asked, "What's so funny?"

"This was the same book I was reading when we first started out. Dean was ever the protective little bull dog then too," Angela replied as she opened her book and stared at a random page. "Hamlet it was."

Sam studied her profile and saw that she was lost in thought. Did she regret teaming up with them? He hoped not. She seemed to enjoy it and admitted that she liked working with them. Or was it something else? He was finding that he was too tired to go much into thought about it and he adjusted the rag on his throat.

"Go to sleep Sam. Trust me, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Who made you boss?" Sam gave a crooked smile to show that there was no malice with it.

"You did when you called me. Like a little puppy," Angela replied as she adjusted her seat. She flipped through the pages of her book to find something that she felt like reading.

Sam gave a chortle and replied, "Why don't you read Romeo Juliet?" He teased her with that since she expressed a dislike for that story or rather lowered it to a soap opera for Elizabethan Brits.

"No. It's not a story for someone like me," Angela replied. She looked through the pages. "More like something that reminds me of the sea, canals. Too bad I had a short gig during Noriega."

Sam listened to her ramble. She was like Dean when she wanted to cover up her feelings. She had been lonely even though he was sure that she hung around with Bobby. All he did was make a phone call and a few emails when he was sure Dean wasn't looking. He blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Merchant of Venice?"

Angela looked down at Sam and he felt the need to squirm. Instead he handed back the rag saying that it was better and proceeded to try and go to sleep. He shut his eyes to indicate that he was going to sleep so she wouldn't scold him or anything. The next thing he knew he felt a hand tousle his hair gently and she said, "Thanks for the suggestion."

Sam popped open an eye and replied, "You're welcome Mom."

Angela gave him a mischievous smirk. She then flipped open her book to a page. "Just for that Sammy, you get to hear my boring voice." With that she proceeded to read 'The Merchant of Venice' out loud in a softened voice.

_Some punishment_, Sam thought wryly as he listened to her read out loud. He could hear Dean slip into a more comfortable sleep as she read on. His eyes became droopy and they closed as she continued to read late into the night. He didn't even feel it when Angela pulled the covers over his shoulders and tucked them around his body.

* * *

**A/N:** Who said that Angie wasn't tempted to tuck Sam in? If there are any deleted scenes from the Chronicles series that you would like to see, let me know. I have a whole bunch and then some.


End file.
